Snowflakes
by sesshie15
Summary: This is going to be a SessKag fic. AU college fic at Tokyo University. Please read and review.
1. Chapter One: New Friends

This is my first fanfic, so please read and review. Inuyasha isn't mine so don't sue. Rated PG-13 for cussing.

Chapter One: New Friends

As Kagome walked down the street, she readjusted her school bag on her shoulder for what seemed to be the millionth time, so far, in the last 10-minutes. Kagome Higurashi: a normal 18-year old college student at Tokyo University, one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan.

Like all other students at Tokyo U., she had a shitload of homework to do. "sigh damn teachers. They should all rot in hell for giving us so much homework on the first day of school. The first goddamn-motherfucking day of school; couldn't they go at least a little easier on use freshmen?" Kagome said to no one in particular.

Today was the first day of the new school year, and Kagome was heading toward her dorm room to unpack her belongings and hopefully to get some studying done. "Let's see now, Room 579... 579... 579... 5-7-9... 569... 572... 575... 578... 581... 584... SHIT! Where the hell is that goddamned room anyway? Kami, I swear this school hates me. It's all one, huge conspiracy!"

Just then, another girl, about Kagome's age tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, Kagome turned around to see that the girl had dark brown eyes, long, black hair put into a high ponytail, and was wearing a tight white tank-top with black jeans. br "Umm... hi. I'm Sango." the other girl said shyly. "I can't find my room and I'm a freshman, so I'm new here. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure. I would help you, but there's a slight problem with that. Heh, heh... you see, I'm in the same position you're in and I have no earthly idea where my room is either, and I'm kinda...sorta lost. Since we're both utterly lost, how about we help each other find our dorms?"

"Sure! That sounds great! My room number's 579 and I think my roommate's name is Kagome. Do you know her?"

"Uh-huh, she's me, and 579's my room number too."

"Guess that means we're roommates."

"Guess so!"

"Come on. Let's so standing around in the middle of the hall like fools and find our room."

"Yeah," Kagome chuckled softly, "Let's go."

At that, they walked together down the hall, off to go search for their incredibly hard-to-find room.

When Kagome and Sango finally found their room, 47 minutes later, they were completely exhausted from looking all over the campus for it. After they dragged their tired bodies inside, they were greeted with the sight of a long corridor with two passageways and two doors branching off of it. The first passageway led to a small kitchen with a tiny table and a stove and oven and refrigerator. On the other side of the corridor was a small living room with only a tiny old couch, two chairs, a TV, and a small desk in a dark corner of the room with a lamp on it. Further along the corridor, one of the doors led to an incredibly small and cramped bedroom, which had two twin size beds with a nightstand in between them and another TV at the opposite wall, facing the beds, on a cabinet . There were also two bookcases in the room, two dressers, and a walk-in closet. The last door in the corridor led to the bathroom. There was a toilet, a sink, and a shower in it.

"Well...at least we don't have to buy furniture." observed Kagome.

"Not that it'd fit if we bought some anyway."

"True, but at least the stuff we have is better than nothing."

After that, they proceeded to unpack all of their belongings that were presently stuffed into all sorts of boxes and suitcases and littering the corridor.

**4 hours later**

"Ugh!" exclaimed Kagome as she collapsed onto the towers of empty boxes that were piled into messy stacks in the middle of their room.

"You can say that again! I'll be happy if I never see another suitcase of the rest of my life."

"I hate unpacking...unfortunately, we'll have to go through all of this again at the end of the year, and again next year, and the year after that too."

"...did you HAVE to remind me about that?"

"Heh, heh sorr..."

At that moment, the girls heard a very loud crash in the hallway, followed by a man yelling a long sting of curses. When Kagome and Sango opened their door to check out what all the commotion was, they found three guys there: one with short, black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, wearing a navy blue t-shirt and baggy blue shorts, standing in the middle of the hall, looking dismayed, one with long, black hair pulled into a high ponytail and wearing a black shirt with beige cargo shorts, hopping up and down on one foot while holding the other one, still cussing , and one with white hair and stunning golden eyes rolling on the ground laughing so hard that he had started crying. At their feet, was a large box with its contents spilled all over the hallway.

Sango went up to the guy with the short black hair (the only one that seemed sane at the moment) and asked him what was going on.

"Well, we're kind of unpacking. I'm Miroku, by the way, the guy on the floor is Inuyasha and that other guy over there is Kouga. Unfortunately, all of us are incapable of unpacking. That's the thirteenth box we've dropped today. Our room is just two doors down too. Me and Kouga are in room 578. Inuyasha lives in his own apartment a couple of blocks away from school. He's here today to help us unpack."

"Oh...well I'm Sango and this is Kagome. We're in 579, right across the hall from you, and since I seriously doubt we'll get any studying done tonight with all this commotion out here, we'll help you."

"Thanks a lot. We could use the help." Miroku turned to Kouga and Inuyasha and yelled, "Hey, will you two shut the hell up! We got two really hott chicks here to help us unpack!" as he familiarized his hand with Sango's backside.

Needless to say, Inuyasha and Kouga immediately shut up as soon as they heard the familiar scream of "HENTAI!" a slap, and the thud of their friend's unconscious body hitting the floor. Turning around, they noticed the two girls standing there and hastened to introduce themselves.

When introductions were over, Kouga proceeded to do the same thing Miroku did, except with Kagome. Unfortunately, he wound up with the same fate that befell Miroku. Seeing as both his friends were on the ground, unconscious, Inuyasha decided to make a mental note to himself that if he were ever to flirt with Kagome or Sango, he should be a bit more discreet about it.

When Kouga and Miroku finally regained consciousness several hours later, they found that they had been laid on the couches inside their fully furnished dorm room. Looking down, they saw Inuyasha collapsed in the middle of the floor, seemingly half-dead. When they tried poking him to confirm if he was still part of this world, they received no response, so they left him there to see if there were any clues as to how their room got miraculously furnished because they honestly didn't believe that someone like Inuyasha was capable of doing something like this.

Approaching the kitchen, they smelled food...food that smelled like it might possibly be edible. Now they definitely knew that Inuyasha didn't do it. As they got closer to the kitchen, they heard some singing and considering they left their friend lying half dead on the living room floor (or at least they thought they did), using what little logic they had, they deduced that it wasn't possible for Inuyasha to be in two places at once, or for him to have a feminine voice and be singing a gooey 80's pop love song...or was it?

Looking into the doorway of the kitchen, they saw two really good looking girls in there cooking udon. Thinking back a bit, Kouga realized that they might look vaguely familiar and Miroku wondered if he had "properly introduced" himself yet. After pondering over this dilemma for 5 seconds, Miroku decided that there was too much thinking and not enough groping in the room and proceeded to grope the girl that was closest to him, who just happened to be Sango.

Meanwhile, Sango was starting to feel sorry for the poor boy, who had identified himself as Miroku earlier. It had already been three and a half hours and he still had yet to regain consciousness. A hand groping her butt rudely shook her out of her thoughts.

Turning around, she realized that it was the same person that she had been feeling sorry for. Angry, she turned around and slapped him as hard as she could, which was pretty hard considering she was the captain of the girl's judo club back at her high school. Witnessing this scene seemed to jog Kouga's memory a little, and turning to Kagome, he realized that she was the girl that had beaten the shit out of him earlier.

Thinking that the girl had a mean right hook, Kouga decided to play it a bit safer this time around and walked up to Kagome and put his arm around her, telling her that he thought she was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen in his life and that she would be his woman from now on. This wasn't a very good idea. They were in the kitchen and Kagome had full access to a variety of sharp and pointy objects.

Kagome, like Sango, was fully capable of being a violent maniac when she wanted to. She just didn't look it. Being the oldest child in a long line of shrine-keepers, she was raised to become a miko and to be a miko, you had to be able to use a bow and arrow at least halfway decently. Kagome just happened to be freakishly good at it. To be able to be good at archery, you need to have perfect aim. If you have parfect aim, you can throw a knife with pinpoint precision. If you are able to throw a knife with pinpoint precision, then you can scare the living crap out of anyone, especially if you happen to have a very sharp object in your hand.

Unfortunately, Kouga didn't know any of that. Too bad for him. Mere seconds later, Kouga let out a high pitched squeak and was running out of the kitchen at full speed with a barrage of assorted kitchen utensils being thrown at him. Tripping over Inuyasha's form and giving him a rude awakening, Kouga got up and took off at superhuman speeds with an angry Inuyasha, a fuming Kagome, and an arsenal of objects after him.


	2. Chapter Two: The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha. Wish I did though.

Sorry that this chapter is so short and took so long to update. I had a writers block and I had to study for midterms. Hopefully, I'll have another chappie up by Christmas.

Thanks to all the great reviews I got. I really appreciate them. They gave me inspiration to continue this fic. (not to be all sappy or anything) .

Chapter Two: The Encounter

It may not be a widely known fact, but running down stairs chasing after a track star, can be tiring. Kagome found this crucial fact out the hard way. Their dorm rooms were on the sixth floor of a seven story building, and the fact that Kagome had spent all summer lounging on the couch, eating junk food, didn't exactly help her physical condition.

By the time they got to the third floor, Kagome was out of breath (surprisingly, running, screaming, and throwing stuff at the same time can be very exhausting). Kouga and Inuyasha were still running around and screaming like maniacs, annoying anyone that was within earshot of them, which was everyone in the dorm building.

Apparently they were part of the weird species of guys that like to work out during their summer vacation. Either that, or they were on caffeine highs. Whatever it was, they couldn't possibly be human.

After running up and down the stairs for a few more minutes, Kagome accidentally tripped and fell. Considering they were on the seventh floor by this time, and since this school was a relatively rich school, the stairs were all made of marble.

An important bit of information to remember is that falling down seven flights of marble stairs is **not** a comfortable experience. It's very possible to slip and crack your head open and that's not comfortable either.

This just happens to be what happened to Kagome, but fortunately for her, there happened to be a person at the bottom of the stairs. Unfortunately for the person at the bottom of the stairs, she slipped seven steps above him and crashed into him, forcing him back several steps, where he hit his head on the wall behind him. That too, was made of solid marble.

After hitting his head on the wall and nearly passing out, the poor boy looked down and realized that the reason he now had a bump the size of a melon on the back of his head was that a girl rammed into him. Considering that the boy was very good-looking, he thought that it was probably one of his hundreds of rabid-fangirl-stalkers stalking him.

Hastily pushing the girl off him, he straightened his clothes and glared at the form laying on the ground. As she looked up to give him a large (and **very** loud) piece of his mind, she glanced to the side and saw Inuyasha and Kouga lying on the further down the stairs, writhing in crimson pools of their own blood, with knives impaled through various places on their bodies.

You see, when Kagome lost her balance and fell, she lost hold of all 579 knives there she was holding at the time. Miraculously, all 579 of them found their way to imbed themselves in Kouga and Inuyasha. Despite the fact that Kagome could probably kill someone in an instant with her mad skills, she was squeamish and didn't like the sight of blood very much. Too bad.

While Kouga and Inuyasha were lying, in agony, on the stairs, Sesshomaru (who was still under the impression that Kagome was one of his fans) was fuming over the fact that the girl that had so **rudely** crashed into him hadn't even apologized to him for ruining (wrinkling) his shirt.

Not one to be ignored, he sauntered up to her fallen form and demanded an apology in his usual holier-than-thou attitude, which consisted of no less than "Listen, you whack-job, leave me alone, don't ever come within a 5-mile radius of me again, I don't ever want to see your ugly mug again, and I believe you own me an apology."

"WHAT! It's not my fault I have two guys, I just met, groping me left and right! Why the fucking hell do you think I've been chasing these GODDAMN DIMWITS around the whole damn building! Although admittedly, these dimwits aren't that bad." sounding like a crazed lunatic and breathing hard for the exercise and exertion of energy, she motioned at said dimwits as she said this.

The man noticed for the first time that there were, indeed, two guys laying on the ground in pools of their own blood...which he also happened to be standing in. Which efficiently ruined his shoes. His **new** shoes. His new shoes that he got **yesterday**. Sesshomaru's family is relatively filthy rich, so his shoes were made of the finest Italian leather and cost nearly $400. Not a good idea to step on them. Not that Kagome knew that. But, on the other hand, Sesshomaru didn't know that Kagaome didn't know that.

This, coupled with the fact that she had just yelled her brains out at him did **not** sit well with him. 'No one, and I mean no one, get away with insulting this Sesshomaru.' he thought. As he opened his mouth to tell her off, Inuyasha magically regained conscience, stood up, and started pulling the 434 knives out of him. Seeing as he was closer to Kagome than Kouga was, when they were running for their lives, 3/4 of the knives went for him.

Seeing Sesshomaru about to tell off whats-her-face, Inuyasha decided that she was almost decent-looking and stepped in to play the part of the knight-in-shining-armor (or blood, in his case). Quirking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the newcomer, Inuyasha (forevermore to be known as Inu no Baka jk).

In response, Inu no baka told him that he was a "pompus prick with a 10-foot pole stuck up his ass." Predictably, a war of words ensued after this. While all of this was going on, Kagome, who was sitting on a nearby stair, decided that they were bickering like an old married couple...so she said, "Do you two know each other?" the fact that they were on a first name basis, had the same hair color, had the same eye color, and were both unbeleiveably good-looking somehow managed to escape her.

Upon hearing this statement, both men stopped their bickering, turned on her, and uttered a simultaneous, "Obviously." While Inuyasha went on to rant about someone named "Lord Fluffy" and his arrogant ass, Sesshomaru dangerously hissed two more words: "We're half-brothers."

At the shock of hearing this, Kagome said the first thing that came to her mind, "You two have issues, don't you?" At this comments, both brothers glanced in her direction, sneereed, and went right back to bickering.


	3. Author's Note

Ok...Erm. Sorry about the whole hiatus thing. High school's been keeping me busy but this year I've decided to seriously work on my fanfic. Chapter Three will be up soon, as soon as my betas finish editing and proofreading it. I've also been working on another fanfic that I'll be posting some time in the near future. Although it'd be great help if you guys could give me some suggestions. I'm pretty much finished with the first chapter of it but I can't decide if it should be a Sesshomaru Kagome fic or a Draco Hermione fic, from Harry Potter. It'd be greatly appreciated if I could get some feedback on your opinions on the matter. With this fanfic too. I really don't have much of this planned out and I'm just writing as I go the only thing that's certain in the fic is that Sesshomaru and Kagome are going to get together. If you want another side couple or something else to happen later on in the story, just tell me. I'd love to hear you opinions. -Rose

ok...I love you all, my wonderful readers for making me feel appreciated, for lack of a better word. It's just that this is my first fanfic and you all have been so wonderful. ok. soo...review answering time!

**spdsgirl **thanks! much appreciated

**Afiag** sorry about the late updates but i didget around to them eventually lol

**waterdragonmaster** thanks for the love! fluffy's coming in mainly in the third chapter

**CrimsonBetrayal **oops! i didn't realize that. thanks for telling me. lol. thanks for the insight.

**Lady Chyriyu** thanks for the props. i really didn't know what to do with kouga, and since there can never be enough miroku-ness in the world, i decided to make hima more like him.

**A naughty mouse** much love!

**mandy** thanks for the enthusiasm! i pretty sure that there'll be more than five chapters tho

**Kirei Baka Kasumi** thank you!

**AZwitch** i will! .

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess** sorry for the late update! i promise to update sooner!

**kagome of the western lands** thank you! i'll try!

**ashley41791** thanks!

**Mx2mnm** thanks! i'm really not sure what they are, but i was going to make them human, considering they are living in the modern era. not really sure how to turn it around. if you have any suggestions please comment!

**inu-n-kag fanatic527** thanks! every review is important to me!

**Theblackdemoness** thank you! you own!

**waterdragonmaster** thanks for commenting again! you're the greatest!

**Falling Tenshi** thanks! it's just that when i first typed it, i hadn't planned to put it on so i typed it in notepad for my webpage and i kept on forgetting to put the new line indicators so...yea.


End file.
